The present invention relates to security systems. More specifically, the present invention provides a security system for responding to an active shooter.
Many public areas are vulnerable to violent attacks that include shootings. Violent attacks are difficult to stop in the course of the attack due to poorly armed and trained bystanders. Having safety measures in place provide securement and opportunity to the bystanders in order to halt the attack. Some safety measures include having weapons in a facility in order to stop the attacker. However, these weapons can be kept in an unsecured manner, making them available to being possessed by individuals with criminal intent.
Further, individuals armed with self-defense, firearms, or other weapons may be mistaken by local law enforcement as perpetrators of violent crimes, such that they may be vulnerable to a mistaken shooting directed at them by local law enforcement. Accordingly, a system that improves the safety of innocent bystanders in the event of an active shooter threat while providing qualified individuals with a measure to provide protection to themselves and other innocent individuals is desired.
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to active shooter security systems. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to security systems designed to trap an active shooter in a secure portion of a building. Some devices relate to having various sensor systems for detecting gunshots. These devices known in the art fail to disclose a system of locks operably connected to a sensor configured to activate and unlock a housing in response to detecting a gunshot.
In light of the devices disclosed in the known art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the know art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing active shooter security systems. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.